You're my light
by Itsapon
Summary: Hoping and trying your best doesn't always help. Sometimes you just can't win. Oneshot. MisaxRaito, RaitoxL, LxRaito.


**Disclaimer: ...I don't even think you lot expect me to own Deathnote...If you do, I feel flattered, but you're stupid.**

_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Misa watched two little birds fly together, small branches in their beaks, going towards a tree, where they landed on the edge of the beginning of a nest. The sun shone brightly, and a gentle breeze blew through the leaves of the tree that stood next to the window next to her desk.  
The teacher was rambling on and on, about a subject that didn't really matter to Misa.

But then again, nothing really bothered Misa.  
Except Raito – kun.  
She wished she and Raito could be the same as those two birds; together and settling down for a life together.  
For Misa, Raito was everything. He was her love, her life…her will to live, her obsession. Really, he was all she wanted.  
He was her light.

When class was over, Misa stood up, grabbed her books, and went for the roof of the school, where she, Raito and Ryuuzaki usually spent the lunch breaks together – when they hadn't better things to do.  
They weren't there, and Misa suspected they had better things to do than hanging out with her.  
Ah. Well…it gave Misa some time to think.  
Because although she often acted as if she hadn't brain, in fact she had them and used them too. Misa weren't stupid, or dense or something.  
She just hoped to be able to fight against fate, to actually win this fight.  
If she'd cling to Raito, she'd help him with the deathnote, she'd anything she'd ask her….maybe?  
She even had made the deal with her shinigami for the shinigami- eyes, and had given Raito a mobile phone so she could talk to him anytime, and he could call her if he needed something from her.  
He never called.

'Misa hopes Raito-kun will come to the roof some time today' she thought idly.  
She decided to lean against the railing to look out over the courtyard of the school; perhaps she could find him that way, maybe he was just walking towards this place, and she could squeal and wave to him like she always did. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but Misa didn't mind.  
The courtyard wasn't that big, for most people stayed inside anyway, and the parking place for the cars was behind the school. At the far end, there were some trees, were usually some couples were hiding to catch a snog or two without anyone seeing them.

One time, Misa had caught Raito kissing some girl there, probably also thinking nobody would notice. Of course, almost none knew about this place, or about the sneak way to get here, so he was mostly right.  
She hadn't said anything to Raito, because she knew he wouldn't like it, and Misa wanted her love-interest to be happy with her, not angry or something.  
And that girl hadn't last for one week anyway, so it wasn't as if Misa had a reason to be really jealous of her. Well, maybe because he had kissed that girl, and not hér, but that didn't matter in Misa's point of view.  
The break was almost over when she finally saw Raito.  
But…he was with Ryuuzaki.  
By the trees.  
Kissing.  
…  
Him.

Ryuuzaki leaned against the tree for support, while Raito cupped his lovers face, and gentle coaxed his mouth open with his lips in a tender kiss.  
Misa watched them surprised, and until the bell rang she didn't even notice she was staring with eye wide open. Then she smiled a sad smile.  
Of course.

She gathered her stuff and went to her classes. She had math right now, and that was together with Ryuuzaki and Raito. By the time she arrived by the classroom they were already there, leaning against the wall, having a casual talk about something she couldn't hear.  
She pretended not to see the slightly swollen lips and light flush on Ryuuzaki's face.

"Raito – kun! Misa missed you!"  
Happy, Misa spread her arms wide open and ran towards the startled Ryuuzaki and annoyed boy in question. Smiling her big trademark smile she hugged his arm, looking up to him with sparkling eyes.  
"Misa is glad to see you again!"  
Raito shook her off with an irritated glare, and walked into the classroom after Ryuuzaki in an attempt to ignore her. Misa watched his back, and stepped after him into the room.

He was her light.  
Misa smiled.  
And she would always be his shadow.

_Fin_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Please review! I give cookies! And yeah, sorry for the pairing, but everyone has to know ryuuzaki and raito are made for eachother...**


End file.
